


Alfred MI6-es szerencséje, Arthur

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Modern, Rövid, alternative universe - humans, cuki, emberek, idk - Freeform, minek béta, morcos britek, szösszenet, titkos ügynök jellegű au, és a hozzájuk ragaszkodó amcsi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Alfred gondolatai.





	Alfred MI6-es szerencséje, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Egy másik régebbi irományom, mely valamiért még nem került fel ide, szóval tessék.
> 
> Jó olvasást hozzá~

Alfred emlékezett, hogy mikor idejött dolgozni az MI6-hez, mennyire másabb volt minden.

Igen. Ez az ominózus eset egy három évvel ezelőtti kedden esett meg. Amerikából érkezett, mert addig az ottani Szövetségieknek dolgozott, vagy ha felkérték, akkor a Külügyminisztérium kémjeként. _Végülis, amíg megfizették, teljesen mindegy kinek dolgozik_, volt a mottója. Ah, régi szép idők. Most már nehezen tudná elképzelni magát máshol, mint kedvenc begyöpösödött teaszürcsölő brit munkatársainak körében. Rettenetesen hozzászokott ehhez a csapathoz, ehhez a fajta munka-mentalitáshoz, mely amúgy merőben elütött az előzőleg megtapasztalt amerikaitól.

Csoportvezetője, mikor először találkoztak csak odavetett neki, egy "Kövessen"-t, s folytatta ingatag járását egy halom akta nyomása alatt. Milyen rideg volt... Most már persze nem annyira az. Vagyis... talán inkább Alfred hozzászokott. Persze az is könnyít a dolgon, hogy azóta sikeresen felállították a belső biztonságos szervereiket, s nincsen szükség a problémás papírmunkára.

Vagyis, papírmunkára szükség van, csupán korszerűbb változatban csinálják immár.

Most is, ha végiggondolja, hihetetlennek érzi, hogy még életben van. Annyiszor volt életveszélyes, lehetetlen helyzetben... És mégis mindig megúszta. Persze ezt nem a szerencsének köszönheti. Vagyis, nem elsősorban. Hanem, nem kisebb személynek, mint Arthurnak, a csoportvezetőjének, aki azóta kissé már több is számára.

S persze Arthur. Ő lett az élete egy fontos része. Most is, ahogy így itt áll mellette, s nézi őt azzal az imádnivalóan édes, morcos kifejezé- várjunk csak. Morcosan nézi? Ajjaj!

– .... mert ez az idióta megint nem figyel rám! – Kezdte el érteni mit morog a másik a fülesébe, ahogy visszatért a gondolatai közül Alfred. Áh, tényleg, épp egy akció előkészítésének közepén tartanak. Talán tényleg nem a legjobb hely az örömteli nosztalgiázásra. Bár... Ki tudja? Az ő szakmájában minden nap lehet az utolsó...

Nem, erre nem gondolhat. Hisz már itt van neki Arthur, aki a legrizikósabb, leglehetetlenebb helyzetekből is vissza tudja kormányozni élve... 

Mosolyogva vetette bele magát a parancsokat követve a terepmunkába.


End file.
